KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 October 2015
00:42:47 Orly? 00:43:02 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 00:43:06 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 00:43:09 !Ban 1000 Obama 00:43:10 -!- Obama was banned from Special:Chat for 1000 seconds by Hypercane Bot. 00:43:15 -!- Obama was unbanned from Special:Chat by Hypercane. 00:43:30 !ban Ur_Mum 00:43:33 Oops 00:43:41 !ban 1000 Ur_Mum 00:43:42 -!- Ur_Mum was banned from Special:Chat for 1000 seconds by Hypercane Bot. 00:43:44 -!- Ur_Mum was unbanned from Special:Chat by Hypercane. 00:43:57 Ok I uit 00:44:00 quit* 00:44:07 !ban 1000 Bipper 00:44:08 -!- Bipper was banned from Special:Chat for 1000 seconds by Hypercane Bot. 00:44:13 ha got it to work 00:44:20 Lol 00:44:35 !ban 180000 Lumina's Mum 00:45:21 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:45:22 we actually had a user name Bill Cipher 00:45:27 but he renamed his account 00:45:34 !ban Lumina's Dad 00:45:46 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:45:52 !ban 1000 Lumina's Dad 00:46:01 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:46:03 No bad Teen. No mind crush. 00:46:11 aww lol 00:46:21 !ban Luminas_Dad 00:46:29 !ban 1000 Lumina_Dad 00:46:49 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:46:59 Must be it doesn't exist or something on wikia. 00:47:01 teen you suck thats why lol 00:47:04 jkjk 00:47:21 Yes Wolf you use Hug mum. 00:47:28 !ban 1000 Ur_Pa 00:48:56 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:49:06 !ban shots mum 00:49:07 -!- mum was banned from Special:Chat for shots seconds by Hypercane Bot. 00:49:10 -!- mum was unbanned from Special:Chat by Hypercane. 00:49:24 Woops 00:49:35 !ban 1000 shots mum 00:49:45 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:50:11 !ban 1000 Shots_mum 00:50:32 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:50:36 !Ban 1000 A _Cat 00:50:37 -!- A was banned from Special:Chat for 1000 seconds by Hypercane Bot. 00:50:41 -!- A was unbanned from Special:Chat by Hypercane. 00:50:53 !ban 1000 A Cat 00:50:54 -!- A was banned from Special:Chat for 1000 seconds by Hypercane Bot. 00:51:01 !ban 1000 monkeys 00:51:02 -!- monkeys was banned from Special:Chat for 1000 seconds by Hypercane Bot. 00:51:06 lol 00:51:07 !ban 1000 A_Cat 00:51:08 -!- A_Cat was banned from Special:Chat for 1000 seconds by Hypercane Bot. 00:51:30 dang teen 00:51:30 !ban 1000 Shots 00:51:40 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:51:42 Screw this. I'm sick of this bullfrag. *jumps out of my bedroom window and out the chat with no PJ top on* 00:51:50 -!- A_Cat was unbanned from Special:Chat by Hypercane. 00:51:56 !Ban 1000 Toffee's_Wife 00:52:10 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:52:15 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:52:36 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:52:44 !ban 1000 Shot's_Wife 00:53:01 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:53:12 !ban 1000 Peepers_Mum 00:54:16 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:54:37 !ban Toffee's_Wife 00:54:54 !ban 10000 Toffee's_Wife 00:55:08 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:55:09 !ban Toffee's_Wife 00:55:23 Non shall Bang Toffee's Wife apparently 00:55:29 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:55:36 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:55:39 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:55:40 !ban 100 Ur 00:55:41 -!- Ur was banned from Special:Chat for 100 seconds by Hypercane Bot. 00:55:44 -!- Ur was unbanned from Special:Chat by Hypercane. 00:55:58 !ban 1000 Ur_Mum 00:55:59 -!- Ur_Mum was banned from Special:Chat for 1000 seconds by Hypercane Bot. 00:56:02 -!- Ur_Mum was unbanned from Special:Chat by Hypercane. 00:56:26 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:56:27 !ban Toffees_Wife 00:56:48 !ban 1000 toffee 00:56:48 -!- toffee was banned from Special:Chat for 1000 seconds by Hypercane Bot. 00:56:49 !ban 1000 Toffees_Wife 00:57:05 !Ban 1000 Toffee's_Wife 00:57:14 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:57:38 !ban 1000 Shotgun02_Wife 00:57:47 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:57:58 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 00:58:02 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 00:58:21 !ban 1000 Ur_Mum 00:58:22 -!- Ur_Mum was banned from Special:Chat for 1000 seconds by Hypercane Bot. 00:58:26 -!- Ur_Mum was unbanned from Special:Chat by Hypercane. 00:58:59 /announcement hi 00:59:03 Darn 00:59:08 Still not working huh. 00:59:43 !ban 1000 thatlittlewhoredownthestreet 01:00:29 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:00:35 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has left Special:Chat. 01:00:37 !ban 1000 Whore 01:00:38 -!- Whore was banned from Special:Chat for 1000 seconds by Hypercane Bot. 01:00:42 -!- Whore was unbanned from Special:Chat by Hypercane. 01:00:50 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has joined Special:Chat. 01:01:02 !ban 1000 VastPlaguesOfAku 01:01:17 !bann 1000 Hypercane_Bot 01:01:24 !bnn 1000 Hypercane_Bot 01:01:38 Ok last one 01:01:48 !ban 1000 Patrick_Star 01:01:49 !ban 1000 Hypercane_Bot 01:01:50 -!- Patrick_Star was banned from Special:Chat for 1000 seconds by Hypercane Bot. 01:01:53 -!- Patrick_Star was unbanned from Special:Chat by Hypercane. 01:02:01 K I'm done.. 01:02:03 Lel 01:02:19 !ban 1000 LittleLizardGaming 01:02:36 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:02:42 !ban 1000 Repton 01:02:54 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:02:59 !ban 1000 LittleLizardGaming 01:03:00 -!- LittleLizardGaming was banned from Special:Chat for 1000 seconds by Hypercane Bot. 01:03:04 -!- LittleLizardGaming was unbanned from Special:Chat by Hypercane. 01:03:13 !ban 1000 Repton 01:03:13 -!- Repton was banned from Special:Chat for 1000 seconds by Hypercane Bot. 01:03:17 -!- Repton was unbanned from Special:Chat by Hypercane. 01:03:25 Ok I'm really done now. 01:03:28 !quit 00:43:57 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:44:06 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 00:44:07 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 00:44:07 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 00:44:08 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 00:44:35 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 00:44:54 The bots is here. 00:47:35 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has left Special:Chat. 00:49:05 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:49:43 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:49:52 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 00:51:42 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has joined Special:Chat. 00:51:53 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has left Special:Chat. 00:56:09 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 00:58:19 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 00:58:28 -sighs- 00:59:07 hi 00:59:14 hey 01:04:51 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:04:57 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:05:27 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:05:31 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 01:05:39 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:06:33 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:07:05 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:09:11 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:09:22 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:10:05 -sighs again running my fingers through my hair- 01:10:47 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 01:10:55 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:10:58 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:11:01 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 01:11:09 Sil: *she pulls one of her Puppet plushies out of the fireplace* 01:11:50 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 01:14:39 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:16:01 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:17:26 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 01:20:01 Sil: Wb sis. 01:21:03 *sighs taking a seat* 01:21:27 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:21:30 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:21:40 *Hugs knees and flies over the world on Cloud* 01:21:45 Sil: *she sits next to Caring* What's wrong sis? 01:22:18 I now know why Rainbow Dash has rainbow trails. 01:22:34 http://livinlovindude.deviantart.com/art/Why-Rainbow-Dash-has-rainbow-trails-267266115 I knew it. 01:23:38 Gtg home whores bye 01:23:39 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 01:23:55 er? 01:23:56 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has joined Special:Chat. 01:24:03 is miss JJ ok? 01:25:44 Sil: *she shrugs and looks at the plushie* 01:26:32 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has left Special:Chat. 01:26:35 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has joined Special:Chat. 01:26:49 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has joined Special:Chat. 01:27:34 Hi 01:27:58 Sil: *she puts the Puppet plushie on Caring's bed* 01:29:56 *looks over* i have a bed? 01:30:32 Sil: I got you one. 01:33:41 Sil: *she picks up Caring and lays her on it* 01:35:43 *frowns sitting up* 01:36:22 Sil: *she takes a picture* Awww, come on smile. 01:36:27 *stRês at caring/ hi 01:38:23 *moves away chewing lip hiding face* 01:38:45 My icon scares you 01:39:26 Sil: Your scaring her. *she duct tapes Peepers icon up and face* 01:40:05 im fine nothing is wrong sorry 01:40:24 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:40:32 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:40:47 XD 01:41:03 Sil: Meh, it was fun. *she cuddles Caring* 01:41:26 im fine *moves away* 01:41:46 Sil: *she smiles and cuddles her Foxy plushie* 01:42:03 -!- Freekingamer has joined Special:Chat. 01:44:02 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:44:24 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:45:02 *staring at soil* 01:45:08 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 01:47:00 13 minutes till I'm turning in. 01:47:24 -!- Freekingamer has left Special:Chat. 01:47:28 sweet dremas 01:47:32 -!- Freekingamer has joined Special:Chat. 01:48:06 Sil: *she smiles and cuddles her Foxy plushie tight* 01:50:30 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has left Special:Chat. 01:50:33 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has joined Special:Chat. 01:50:52 Sil: *she cuddles Caring* 01:52:45 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has left Special:Chat. 01:52:48 -!- VastPlaguesOfAku has joined Special:Chat. 01:52:49 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:52:55 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 2015 10 21